How To Train Your Date
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tau seperti apa takdir Tuhan pada kita nantinya, namun untuk sekarang aku benar-benar menikmati semua hal bersama denganmu - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE D6


Hadiah : D ( **1 custom case & gantungan kunci ChanBaek**) | jumlah word **1.000 - 3.000**

Prompt : 6. Tangga Darurat

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 8:23 PM

Jumlah Word : 2.215

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DATE**

.

Berkencan di tempat romantis seperti restauran mewah, taman dengan seribu lilin atau pun di atas kapal pesiar yang hanya berdiam di dermaga, pastinya sudah sering dilakukan oleh pasangan pada umumnya. Namun bagaimana jika pasanganmu mengajakmu berkencan di tangga darurat bukannya di restauran? Terdengar aneh bukan? Namun sepertinya melakukan sesuatu yang baru sepertinya menyenangkan. Dan inilah kisahku dengan _'dia'_ yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam pengapnya tangga darurat, namun terasa membahagiakan.

 _ **Merine Apartement, New York**_

 _June, 19th 2016_

"Chan! Chan! Ayo bangun! Ayo bangun! Chanie ayo kita berkencan! Kau bilang jika kita mendapatkan hari libur kita akan kencan! _Wake up dumb ass_!" Seruku padanya yang masih senantiasa bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Mata itu masih terpejam rapat, membuatku semakin naik darah.

"Park Chan jika kau tidak bangun dalam tiga detik aku akan—" ancamku namun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku sebuah tangan menarik ku hingga aku terjatuh ke dalam dekapan hangat. Untuk sesaat aku menikmati dekapan itu sampai akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa dia kembali tertidur setelah berhasil mendekapku dan mengurung ku di dalam tubuh besarnya.

"Park Chan! Ih kok malah tidur lagi, sih?! Park Chan ayo bangun dan lepaskan aku! Yak!" Ujar ku kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Walau tertidur tenaga nya memang tidak main-main.

"Sssttt.. kau berisik sekali Bee. Tidak kah ini terlalu pagi untuk berkencan?" Suara parau nan berat itu menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku memukul dadanya dengan pelan sambil merajuk.

"Ini sudah hampir siang Chanchan. Aku tidak mau lebih siang nanti taman bermainnya ramai." Kataku dengan gemas. Uh, dia sungguh menyebalkan jika seperti ini.

"Taman bermain? Siapa bilang kita akan berkencan di taman bermain?" Tanya nya masih dengan mata tertutup. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dengan binggung. Lantas, mau kemana lagi kita kalau bukan ke taman bermain? Ke taman di depan apartemen? Bukankah hampir setiap pulang kerja kita ke sana?

"Lalu kalau kita tidak ke sana memang nya mau dimana lagi Park Chan? Oh! Atau kau mau mengajakku makan di Rames? Iya Chan?!" Tebak ku dengan nada sumringah. Wah kalau benar aku tidak akan menyangka dia akan mengajakku makan di restoran paling terkenal di New York.

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda, Bee? Rames? Satu porsi makanannya saja setara dengan gaji kita setengah tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajakmu ke sana? Kecuali, aku sudah dijadikan ahli warisnya Bill Gates, baru setiap hari kita bisa makan di sana." Jawabnya panjang lebar, kali ini ia sudah membuka matanya. Mata bulat sewarna batang kayu itu menatap ku dengan lembut dan canda.

Aku mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas. Ia berteriak dengan suara seraknya karena sakit. Lalu sebuah tawa yang indah meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Aku yang kesal, tak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Hari ini kita akan kencan. Tempatnya rahasia. Kau tunggu saja sampai nanti malam." Katanya dengan nada serius aku pun hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusannya itu. Yang dapat ku lakukan hanya menunggu sampai malam.

Sementara itu sisa pagi yang menjelang siang ini kami habiskan dengan menonton serial televisi di Netflix, sambil sesekali bercengkrama tentang kehidupan kami ke depannya. Biasa saja memang, namun aku bahagia.

Malam ini cuaca di kota New York, sejuk. Tidak sedingin biasanya. Aku berjalan di tengah ramainya kota menuju apartemen dia. Sesekali aku bersenandung disetiap langkahku. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan gedung apartemen nya. Dan ternyata dia sudah berada di lobby, menunggu kedatangan ku sepertinya.

" _Alo_ Chan! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyaku saat aku menghampirinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menarik diriku ke dalam dekapan nya. Hangat menjalari tubuhku. Jemarinya yang besar dan hangat membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku suka sekali memeluknya, tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku nyaman dan aman saat di dekapnya.

"Ayo cepat, nanti makanannya dingin." Ujarnya, sembari mengakhiri pelukan kami. Aku menatap dengan binggung. Tunggu dulu! Jadi kita akan berkencan di dalam apartemennya?

"Chan, _wait a second_. Kita akan berkencan di sini? Di dalam gedung ini? _Really_?" Tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya. Ekspektasi ku akan kencan hari ini benar-benar jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya.

Dia tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut atasku. Aku meneriakinya dengan kesal. Lalu ia balas mencubit pipiku. Aku semakin kesal padanya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Ayo ikut denganku. Nanti kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh memilih tempat apapun untuk kita berkencan." Katanya dengan nada menjanjikan.

Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataannya, "Bahkan Rames?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Ia terkejut dengan ekspresi lucu. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat ia mendatarkan ekspresi nya. "Kecuali Rames, Bee." Dan kami pun tertawa kencang. Tidak lucu memang namun bersama dengannya tertawa adalah hal paling mudah di dunia ini setelah bernafas.

Aku menganga lebar dan seratus persen tidak percaya, melihat tempat berkencan kami. Aku menampar diriku berkali-kali agar diriku yakin bahwa semua ini nyata.

"KAU MENGAJAKKU BERKENCAN DI TANGGA DARURAT?!" jeritku yang menggema di lorong panjang apartemen, aku masih menganga di tempat aku berdiri, tepatnya di depan pintu tangga darurat 'lantai 20'. Sementara dia yang berdiri di sebelahku tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Chan! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang akan kita lakukan di tangga darurat?!" Tanyaku masih dengan teriakan. Aku kesal sekali. Sementara itu, dia mengulum senyum manis, dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Tentu saja berkencan, Bee."

Aku mematung di tempatku. Di lain sisi, Aku mendengar nya mendecakan lidah. "Ayo masuk, _tuan putri_. Nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang ada di dalam." Ujarnya sembari membukakan pintu tangga darurat itu untuk ku.

"Yak! Aku seorang lelaki! Masa kau memanggilku tuan putri?!" Protesku dengan sebal, dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau memang lelaki, tapi kau se _cantik_ tuan putri. Ayolah Bee jangan banyak protes. Cepat masuk, _sayang_." Perintahnya dengan nada memohon. Aku pun mau tak mau menurutinya. Dan ketika masuk aku tidak melihat apapun selain barisan tangga ditambah udara yang pengap.

"Chan tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Ujar ku.

"Memangnya siapa bilang di sini? Ayo turun beberapa lantai, dan kau akan melihatnya."

Lalu kami menuruni lantai per lantai sampai akhirnya kami tiba di lantai 15. Dan aku sangat terkejut melihat pembatas antara tangga atas dengan tangga selanjutnya sudah dilapisi dengan karpet halus sebuah keranjang khas piknik di atasnya, kipas angin portabel dan sebuah laptop beserta speaker nya.

"Tadaaa~~~ c'mon _join to stairs date with_ Park Chanyeol, _my lovely_ Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Sementara aku masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Bee? Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya dia dengan nada panik karena aku tidak memberi respon apapun terhadap ucapan nya tadi.

"Tidak, bukannya begitu. Dari mana kau mendapat semua ide ini? Berkencan di tangga darurat lebih tepatnya?" Aku balas bertanya karena aku masih tidak habis pikir.

"Oh itu. Aku mendapat ide saat kita akan terlambat masuk kerja dan akhirnya kita memilih menggunakan tangga darurat karena lift nya penuh. Dari sana aku sadar bahwa tangga darurat sepi dan jarang sekali orang menggunakannya. Kau tahu kan Bee, aku tidak suka keramaian makanya aku memilih tempat ini untuk kencan. Maaf ya Bee jika kau tidak menyukai kencanku." Jelasnya panjang lebar, dan itu mampu membuat senyumku terbit.

"Tidak suka bagaimana? _This is amazing_ , Chan. _I never expect that you'll make a date here. This is the best date i ever do_." Balasku dan hal itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Dan aku yakin aku semakin mencintainya disetiap terbitnya senyum itu.

"Ok! _Let's start the date_!" Serunya dengan semangat lalu menarik ku untuk duduk di atas karpet yang telah ia siapkan. Pembatas tangga darurat memang tidak seberapa besar terbilang sempit malah, namun tidak apa-apa asalkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya itu sudah cukup.

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku punya pizza, croissant, susu rasa pisang dan susu strawberry ah dan juga air mineral tentu saja." Ia mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu isi dari keranjang piknik. Aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya yang begitu semangat melayani diriku. Aku tersenyum melihat semua perlakuannya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia menatap mataku yang memang sedang menatapnya. Hal itu membuatku sedikit terperanjat karena terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Bee?" Tanya nya sejurus kemudian. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban namun ia tetap memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Park Chan, kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tadi sedang terpesona padamu, aku terpesona bagaimana bisa hanya dengan kencan di tangga darurat saja membuat ku sangat bahagia? Aku tidak tau harus berkata apalagi padamu, ini mungkin berlebihan. Dan terkesan menjijikkan, hehehe tapi aku serius loh, Park Chan."

Dia tersenyum begitu lebar mendengar jawaban ku, di sisi lain aku merasakan wajahku memanas karena malu. Uhh, sial kenapa aku harus segera _cheesy_ itu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dijariku, tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku tidak pernah tau seperti apa takdir Tuhan pada kita nantinya, namun untuk sekarang aku benar-benar menikmati semua hal bersama denganmu, Bee. Aneh bukan? Dua orang laki-laki saling mencintai, orang bilang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, menyimpang takdir dan semacamnya. _But i don't give a shit for whatever they said. I'm lucky to have you. This is so ridiculous, right? I'm sorry being so cheesy like this. And once more, i truly madly deeply loving you Baekhyun-ah. And i promise i'll stay with you no matter what will happen_." Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sebuah kecupan lembut, dingin dan manis tertanam dibibirku. Satu poin tambahan untuk dia, bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang sangat sopan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku melebihi sebuah kecupan. Dan aku sangat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Dan sisa malam itu kami habiskan dengan bersenda gurau, menonton film dari laptop yang dia bawa, memakan pizza dan yang terpenting malam itu adalah malam terindah di dalam hidupku.

 **January, 20th 2018**

Ini adalah bulan ke enam setelah kepergian dia yang tiba-tiba. Iya benar, dia sudah pergi. Park Chanyeol yang ku cintai telah pergi selamanya dari hidupku. Dia Park Chanyeol yang sangat sulit bangun pagi, kini sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Dia, Park Chanyeol yang membuat kencan di tangga darurat apartemen sudah pergi. Dia, Park Chanyeol yang memberiku janji bahwa ia akan selalu bersamaku, kini janji itu sudah terkubur bersamanya.

Enam bulan yang lalu, kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Enam bulan yang lalu ada sebuah jarak tak kasat mata yang membatasi kami. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi perasaan kami. Kami masih saling mencintai. Hanya saja intensitas pertemuan kami sangat sedikit. Sampai pada suatu hari, dia mengabari ku bahwa ia merindukan aku dan ingin bertemu denganku. Dengan cepat aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Aku juga sangat merindukan dia.

Malam di mana seharusnya kami bertemu, tiba-tiba saja bos ku memberikan lembur padaku. Mau tidak mau aku melakukan _shift_ tambahan. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bekerja lembur dan ia tidak perlu menunggu ku ditempat kita akan bertemu. Namun dia bilang itu tidak masalah. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa untuk bertemu denganku. Aku pun juga begitu.

Tetapi saat _shift_ ku selesai, saat itu juga aku mendapat sebuah panggilan telepon. Suara wanita dengan logat Amerika menyapa pendengaran ku. Ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun. Sepeda motornya di tabrak oleh sebuah truk dari arah belakang. Dan ia bilang, Chanyeol sudah meninggal di tempat kejadian. Dia bilang aku harus ke rumah sakit jika ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Sampai panggilan itu berakhir aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat diam. Dan perlahan tangisku pecah. Tumpah ruah tak dapat terbendung. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa harus seperti ini? Setidaknya  
tidak bisakah Tuhan membiarkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali? Tidak bisakah?!

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, air mata ku tak berhenti mengalir. Terlebih saat melihat tubuhnya sudah kaku. Disaat itulah aku benar-benar histeris, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjerit sekencangnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ku saat itu. Sedih, marah, kecewa, takut dan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Dia, orang yang paling ku cintai pergi untuk selamanya sebelum sempat aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

Setelah pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dan beberapa teman, aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Yang kulakukan setiap hari hanya menangisi kepergiannya. Aku jarang makan ,minum dan tidur . Aku menangis sambil memeluk _hoodie_ kesayangannya, memeluk boneka lebah pemberiannya, memeluk apapun yang berkaitan dengan nya hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan.

Namun keterpurukan itu hanya terjadi selama tiga bulan, sampai akhirnya Oh Sehun, sahabat baiknya mengantarkan sebuah surat padaku. Sebuah surat yang amat singkat dari Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi. Dari surat itu lah aku belajar bahwa aku tidak harus terus menerus terpuruk seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin aku hancur, dia ingin aku bahagia. Jadi itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku berusaha untuk bahagia. Aku berusaha memenuhi keinginan Chanyeol yang terakhir, setidaknya setelah melakukan hal itu. Aku tau, bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu ada di sini. Bersamaku. Lewat kebahagiaan ku, dirinya hadir. Terimakasih untuk segala nya Park Chan Yeol, terimakasih atas cinta yang kau berikan untukku.

" _Untuk Byun B(e)ekhyun,_

 _Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak tau takdir apa yang akan Tuhan tentukan untuk kita._

 _Tapi percayalah, satu dari semua takdir yang Tuhan rencanakan yang aku ingin kan hanya kebahagianmu._

 _Karena dalam setiap kebahagiaanmu, percayalah aku ada di dalamnya._

 _Aku akan selalu hadir dalam setiap bahagiamu._

 _Saranghae, my Bee._

 _Dari Park Chanchan."_

 **Nado saranghae-yo, Chanyeol-ah.**

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
